Animalistic
by jellybean1990
Summary: Kurt is the son of Burt Hummel alpha to the Lima Pack and Blaine is the son of Aaron Anderson alpha to the Westville Pack. They meet when Kurt comes to spy on the Warblers and Instincts takes over. (pic from google)
1. Lil bit of info

**(In this story. Sam family is from Lima and has just moved back. the new direction, their families and most of the Dalton warblers and their families are werewolves, The swapping dates Didn't happen and Terri was never with will. Sebastian is gay but not after Blaine and is a nice .This is a little info)**

Burt Hummel is the Alpha to the Lima Pack. Burt's beta's are Will Schuester, Shannon Beiste, Hiram Berry, Mike Chang Sr, Ken Cohen-Chang, Rickie Lopez, Daniel Evans and Jason Jones.

The mates of the Betas are Carol Hudson-Hummel, LeRoy Berry, Emma Schuester, Julia Chang, Annie Cohen-Chang, Rita Evans, Ruth Puckerman, Judy Fabray and Angelica Jones.

Some of the pack members had been killed in a fight between a vampire coven. Elizabeth Hummel, David Fabray, Eddy Pierce, Tommy Hudson, Jerry and Lisa Abram, Jenny Lopez and Dylan Puckerman.

There are some remaining elders which are Sarah Goldberg who is Noah's grandmother, Jillian Fabray and Edna Hudson.

Within the Lima Pack there is an Heir pack.

Finn is Alpha, and his beta's are Mike Chang Jr, Sam Evans, Noah Puckerman , Artie Abram. Kurt is a beta but has a higher place as he is the elder Alpha's son which is known as a Alpha-Beta, he can pull rank on Finn if need be.

Rachel Berry is mates with Finn, Mercedes Jones is mates with Sam, Quinn Fabray is mates with Noah 'Puck' and they have 2 month old daughter called Beth, Tina Cohen-Chang is mates with Mike Jr, and Brittany s. Pierce is mates with Artie Santana Lopez has yet to mate with anyone like Kurt.

Other children are Hannah Puckerman age 8, Stacie and Steve Evans age 8, and Penny Chang age 6.

-0-

Aaron Anderson was the alpha of the Westville Pack, his beta's are Jackson Sterling, George Thompson, Tyler Montgomery, Andy Duval and Henry Harwoode.

Their mates are Darcy Anderson, Katie Sterling, Abigail Thompson, Winnie Montgomery, Rose Smyth and Lisa Duval.

In a differnet vampire attack they lost Kenneth and Lisa Newton, Edmund Smyth and Tracy Hardoode.

Within the Westville Pack there is an Heir pack.

Blaine Anderson who is the alpha and his beta's are Jeff Sterling, David Thompson, Wesley 'Wes' Montgomery, Nick Duval, Thad Harwood, Trent Newton and Sebastian Smythe.

Wes and David has mates and Nick and Jeff are mated. Thad, Trent, Sebastian and Blaine have no mates at present.

Other children are Cooper Anderson age 20, Jasmine Duval age 3 and Lillie Anderson age 2.


	2. Spy and Mate

' Why am I here again?' Kurt asked himself,

-flashback

"_Dude, why don't you make yourself useful and go put some rat poison in those old folks' Jell-O or visit the Garglers," Puck snapped._

_"The Warblers," Kurt corrected._

_"Whatever. See what they're up to. And you can wear all the feathers you want. You'll blend right in."_

_'for Gaga's sake I have had enough. It's bad enough Karofsky is bullying me now my pack'_

_"Fine."_

-end of flash back

'Oh yes that right, its funny though I have not seen one speck of bullying' Kurt thought to himself.

Kurt noticed that every one was in a bit of a hurry though, so he grabbed the arm of the nearest person.

"Excuse me," he reached out with his voice. "Um, hi. Can I ask you a question? I'm new here."

The most gorgeous boy Kurt's opinion turned around and offered his hand.

"My name's Blaine."

Kurt shook Blaine's hand, he felt his body start to heat up and Blood rush southwards. "Kurt"

"So, whats going on?"

"The Warblers!" Blaine said enthusiastically taking Kurt slightly by surprise "Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons. Tends to shut the school down for a while."

"So, wait, the glee club here is kind of cool?" he asked not sure he heard correctly.

"The Warblers are like rock stars!" Blaine confirmed. "Come on, I know a short cut."

Blaine took Kurt's hand in his and pulled him along an empty corridor, they came to a set of double doors. Blaine opened it and pulled Kurt through.

"Oh. I stick out like a sore thumb,"

"Well, next time don't forget your jacket, new kid," Blaine semi flirted semi teased while fixing Kurt's jacket collar, Blaine winked "you'll fit right in."

Blaine placed his bag on the end table before turning back to Kurt.

"Now, if you'll excuse me."

Blaine started to sing and Kurt melted inside. It was not just the voice or Blaine it was the suggestive song as well.

"_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me, I was alright_

_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_

_Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets_

_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight"_

Kurt didn't know how but he knew that Blaine was his mate. Through out the song he had the urge to jump Blaine. What he didn't know the same thoughts were going through Blaine's head. Blaine had images of 'doggy style' fucking Kurt into submission, bending him over the sofa and Kurt on his knees sucking him off.

"Blaine, why is the lima pack alpha's son here?" Wes asked

"Blaine?" David said

"Blaine?" Sebastian looked worried.

"Shit I know that face" Wes exclaimed "He's found his mate."

Blaine snapped out of his daze and hurried quickly to 'spy'. He grabbed him by the hand and run out of the room. Blaine lead Kurt to his dorm room, once they were inside Blaine pushed Kurt on to the bed and straddled Kurt's hips. Before you could blink Blaine's lips were on Kurt's.

"Oh fuck your lips are delicious" Blaine moans between kisses.

Blaine trails kisses across Kurt's jaw line then down his neck.

"Your mine" Blaine growls out sitting back only to rip Kurt's shirt open. "Say it, say your mine"

"I'm yours"

With that Blaine bite into Kurt's neck and the frenzy begins. Both lots of clothes were ripped off of each other. Then Kurt was on his front, his bare ass in the air. Blaine line him self up with Kurt's anus and trusted in. The good thing about mates is that they self lube once they found their mate. So there was no need to muck around with a bottle of lube. Blaine pounded into Kurt like his life depended on it. Kurt made delicious sounds as he gripped the comforter. They both came within minutes of each other. Kurt wiggles his bottom for Blaine to pull out but he doesn't.

"Kurt we have to stay like this for a little while, just until the knot deflates. Ok baby?"

"Ummmm"

"Shit I'm sorry we should have waited. Got to know each other first, shit im such an asshole."

"No sweetie, that's where your Cock is" Kurt jokes quietly and Blaine smiles.

"So while we are like this tell me about yourself."

"Well I'm gay," they both chuckle "I'm a wolf as well my name is Kurt Elizabeth Hummel."

"Your dad's Burt Hummel?"

"Yes"

"Shit, I'm dead"

"Why?"

"My dad is Aaron Anderson."

"Shit"


	3. Rescuing Kurt?

**Wes- **Blaine get yr ass 2 the sr commons now!

**Blaine**- On way.

"I can't believe you ripped all my clothes" Kurt said with a pout. "How am I suppose to go home?"

"I could lend you some of mine" Blaine said pulling open his draw. "Jeans and a Black button down shirt"

Kurt huffed at the ordinary clothes but put them on any way. His combat boots hid the fact that the jeans were a little on the short side. Blaine changed into a tank-top and some jean's. Once they were both dressed they headed to the Senior commons. As they got closer Kurt could smell his pack, then heard their raised voices. The newly mated pair walked into the room and everyone went silent.

"Kurt, are you OK?" Finn, Puck, Artie, Mike and Sam asked all at the same time.

"I'm fine" Kurt huffed 'now they care' "What are you doing here? Didn't think I could spy right or what? Did you think that I would wear a sequins dress? Oh and just so you know I am not a drag queen just because I am gay."

"I told you Puck and Artie, now apologize to him or I will let Burt deal with you." Finn said in his alpha voice.

"Sorry Kurt" the boys apologized.

"OK but if you do or say that again I will tell your Mates" all the boys shuddered, their mates are very scary.

"OK let's go ho... What the fuck dude why do you have a bite mark on your neck? Isn't that the...shit Burt's going to kill me" Finn said "They aren't your clothes. Oh shit Burt is going to kill me."

"Dude you Mated the enemy!" Puck and Artie said.

Blaine could feel the anger and embarrassment roll off of Kurt. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt relaxed within minutes not seconds. The warbler pack starred on throwing a sympathetic glance towards Kurt. Kurt had enough he moved from Blaine's arms and his alpha side came through.

"That is quite enough, if you don't shut up and sit down I will make you." Kurt said in a low but terrifying voice. "I found my Mate not that it is any of your business. Did I bitch and moan when you lot found yours, no and you know that you can't stop a mating. So what that the situation is not the best but everyone is going to have to deal. Now be polite and introduce yourselves to the Westville heir pack."

"I'm Finn I am the alpha of this pack, I am Kurt's stepbrother."

"Hold on if your alpha why did you all listen to Kurt?" Nick asked.

"Oh honey Kurt must be an alpha-Beta, he can out rank Finn at certain times" Jeff said then pecked him on the lips.

"I'm Puck well Noah but everyone calls me Puck, I'm beta"

"Artie"

"Mike"

"Sam"

"well I am Blaine I am the alpha too this pack."

"Shit your Anderson's son" Puck swore.

"Yes he is, now I am Wes,

"David"

"Jeff"

"Nick"

"Sebastian. Blaine we are going to have to tell your dad and Kurt's. I hear that Mr Hummel is very protective of his son, am right?"

"You are correct, My dad is a bit protective."

"Then why haven't you told him about you being bullied?" Sebastian asked.

"What your being bullied? Since when?" the boys in his pack asked.

"How did you know?"

"I can sense things" he said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh well he is just a anti-gay jock who likes pushing me into lockers and calling me names, Not a big deal."

"It is a big deal Kurt, you are a big deal." Blaine said pressing a kiss to Kurt's temple. "I will phone my dad to come and meet us at the border of our territories, you do the same with Kurt's dad."

Blaine takes the phone out of his forgetting bag.

-0-

Aaron- Hey buddy, whats up?

Blaine- Dad I am arranging for a meeting for you and Burt Hummel.

Aaron- Why?

Blaine- I will tell you tonight at the border at 7pm. Dont bring all the pack just a few beta's.

Aaron- Ok, are you ok? Is it some thing to do with unknown wolves in the area.

Blaine- I'm fantastic and yes but they are not a threat.

Aaron- Ok, see you at 7. Bye buddy.

Blaine- Bye

-0-

Finn following Blaine lead called Burt.

-0-

Burt- Finn, where the hell are you?

Finn- Burt I'm with Kurt and the Boys. A meeting has been arranged between you and Aaron Anderson.

Burt- And why do I need a meeting.

Finn- Please Burt you will find out tonight at the border at 7pm. Only bring a few elder beta's.

Burt- Fine stay with Kurt, bye.

Finn- Bye.

-0-

"Oh dude you owe me big time." Finn says to Kurt.


	4. Meeting and Agreement

-6:50pm-

The heir packs wait on the small patch of land that is neutral territory. Kurt wrapped up in Blaine's arms and had been that way since the mating.

Finn looks at them with mixed feelings, on one side he is over the moon that Kurt has finally found his mate but I knows that this might start fight.

Burt told him the story how him and Aaron were best of friends growing up, that's when the Lima and westville were one pack. Burt's father and Aaron's father were always head butting over one thing or another but the big fight came when an outsider came in. The outsider hoped that one of their sons would mate with her daughter, Burt's and Aaron's fathers argued and argued. The outsider couldn't believe the fight and set a curse. The Hummel's and half the pack flew to one part and the Anderson's and the other half to half. Today was the first time they were meeting since that day.

Finn looked down at his watch seeing the number change from 6:59 to 7:00. Finn moved closer to Kurt and Blaine.

"It's time."

The teens watched as both elder alpha's came into view with all their beta's flanking them. Luckily the both were not in wolf form.

"Hummel why did your Pups enter our land" Aaron asked eyeing the closeness of the Heir packs.

"I do not know, they certainly didn't have my input."

"That was mine and Artie's fault" Puck stood forward. "We have this mash-up to do boys vs girls but we have to sing a song from female artist. Kurt started talking about feather bow or boa I can't remember the name. I said for him to go and spy on the warblers, I didn't think he would actually do it and I didn't know well we know he was being bullied"

"How did you not know he was being bullied, you are his pack?" Aaron asked Finn but Burt answered.

"My son is very good at hiding things, too good."

"Well that's where Kurt and Blaine met and then..." Wes joined in but the adults caught on.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!" Burt said at the same time that Aaron shouted. "Blaine Devon Anderson!"

Both of the boys stepped forwards but not letting go of each other's hands. Burt noticed the bite mark on Kurt's neck and slight limp in his walk.

"You Mated my son!" Burt yelled.

"Daddy calm down, remember your heart" Kurt leaded, rushing to hug his father.

"Kurt I'm fine" Burt said calming down right away.

"Blaine you are in so much trouble."

"Why?" Blaine asked " Is it because I found my mate?"

"Buddy it's not that you found your mate."

"Then why?"

"Did you know that the, how can I word this? um." Aaron asked looking towards Burt.

"In any relationship there is a more dominant member, Blaine would be that person. He is the one in charge, you would be the 'wife' so to speak. You will be the one raising the pups." Burt continues.

"Yes and for Gay wolf their body adapts for pro-creating."

"You mean get pregnant?" both Jeff and Kurt ask.

"Yes, you both are more the 'submissive'? They are the ones that bear the mark." Aaron says. "They will follow their mate and that means Kurt will be moving to our pack."

"The fuck he is" Burt shifted to into his Wolf form.

Burt in wolf form was very intimidating, he was a dark brown horse-sized wolf.

Aaron shifted as well and he was slightly smaller than Burt but just as intimidating, his fur was black and slightly curly.

"Dad!" Blaine scolded shifting into his wolf form. Blaine's was a little smaller than Aaron with black curly fur and white paws. He did that at the same time Kurt shifted.

"Daddy" Kurt's wolf form was near on the same size as Blaine, his fur was a mousey brown with dark brown lowlights.

"Burt, Mr Anderson we have work out it out" Finn says, the alpha wolves turn to face him. "This is neutral ground, that house belongs to us, it was the house when the there was one pack. It is an hour drive to each of our schools."

" **You mean allow my son stay with a lust filled young alpha" **Burt snorted.

"No Burt, the girls and us will move in as well. We have already talked to them. There is enough room for the warblers to live here as well."

"**you have thought this through"** Both Aaron and Burt say.

"i do listen, Kurt can't be away from his mate, he is apart of my pack and he is my brother. I don't want him hurting and if moving here will make him happy then so be it."

"There are 14 bedroom and we only need 11" Wes says backing Finn up.

"No we need 12" Puck added.

"**Why?" **Aaron asks.

"My baby girl"

"Ok we have enough"

" **We don't have a choose do we?" **Burt and Aaron say knowing the answer. Neither wanting the children hurting.

"**Well go and grab you belongings."**


	5. Blow jobs good and bad

They were all moved in by the end of weekend. Kurt smiled as he woke up on Monday, being spooned by Blaine. He could feel Blaine's morning wood poking his ass. Kurt wiggled his bottom causing Blaine to moan but not wake up. Kurt used his cat-like moves to wiggle out of Blaine's arm. He threw the cover off the bed and pushed Blaine so he was on his back.

He moved Blaine's boxers down slightly freeing his cock. Kurt licked up and down a couple of times before taking his mate's 9 inch cock in his mouth, well as much as he could. Kurt giggled as Blaine moan causing him to moan even more.

Blaine had had the best dream every, he had Kurt on his knee sucking him off. Blaine opened his eye to see Kurt sucking of, he came there and then.

"Shit!"

"Glad you like it." Kurt smiled getting up off the bed and made his way to the bathroom stripping as he went.

Blaine jumped out of bed and almost ran after him. Kurt had just stepped into the shower when Blaine pinned him to the wall. Slowly Blaine bent Kurt over and thrusts into him.

"Blaine" kiss, moan "we can't" thrust, moan "we have" bite, thrust "school"

"Then I will be quick"

"No your knot takes 20 minutes to deflate. We will be late."

"Well it is only 6:15 and you don't have school until 9."

Blaine shamelessly pounded into Kurt, he reached in front of Kurt and began jerking him off.

-7:30-

Kurt limped into the large kitchen where everyone was sitting. Puck smirked as well as Santana and Sebastian but Finn looked worried.

"Dude did you hurt yourself? Did you fall or something?"

"Yeah he fell on to Anderson's dick" Puck said laughing at the red-faced Kurt and Finn.

"Enough of the S-E-X talk around our baby Noah" Quinn snapped at Puck.

"Sorry my little cheerleader, you know that I am very hor..."

"Noah if you finish that sentence you will be sleeping on the sofa"

Blaine and the warblers walk into the kitchen all dressed in their uniform.

"Oh Quinn I meant to ask where does Beth stay when you are at school?" Jeff asked his fellow blonde.

"She stays with me or Noah, mainly me it is only when I have gym she stays with Noah as he has a free period."

"Oh"

-0-

Lunchtime rolls around and Kurt his getting pissed off. One of the boys was always with him. Kurt's phone went off so he picked it up and looked at the screen, context made him blush.

Blaine- Thinking about you has me really horny, I want you so much right now ;).

"Are you texting Blaine?" Sam asks.

"Yep" Kurt stands up.

"Wait where are you going?"

"To bathroom and I am going alone." he said looking at everyone.

Kurt walked into the bathroom but freezes when he spots Karofsky.

"Hey Fairy, the girls bathroom is next door"

"Leave me alone."

Dave pushes Kurt into the wall.

"Leave me alone"

"Why Lady?"

"What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not, you just came in here to peek at my junk."

"For you information I have a boyfriend and you're not my type" Kurt said from the floor "I don't like chubby jock who love to bully people."

Dave scowl and grips Kurt's hair while un-zipping his pants, he yanks Kurt forward.

"It's bigger than you boyfriend now suck on it you whore"

"HELP!" Kurt screams as loud as could.

The door swings open to show Sue Sylvester and Will. Will let out growl a deathly growl causing Dave to back away and realise Kurt's hair.

"Will calm down, you killing him is not going to help" Sue whispers in Will's ear. She takes out her phone and calls the cops.

Kurt scrabble up and bolts out of there, he passes his pack as he runs out of the school. As soon as he is in the woods he shifts, he runs and runs until he ends up at Dalton. Kurt howls alerting the nearby pack. Blaine, Jeff and Wes were in there English class when they heard the howl. Jeff looks out the window to see Kurt.

"Blaine that's Kurt."

Blaine stood up and ran out of the room, the teach tried to stop him but Wes gave her a look which stopped her. The teacher was Sebastian's mother, she allowed Wes and Jeff to follow. When Blaine arrived in the woods he saw human Kurt sat butt naked on the ground hugging his legs.

"Bab.." Blaine was hit by the smell of an unknown male. "Baby, what happened?"

"Karofsky, he tried to he tried to." Kurt was in hysterics.

Jeff and Wes show up minutes later with some track-suit bottoms and a tank top. They watched helplessly as their friend tried to comfort his mate. 4 wolfs turned up with shorts and a top wrapped around their throats, they shift showing Finn, Puck, Mike and Mercedes.

"What the hell happen?" Blaine growls out.

"Karofsky tried to force Kurt to give him a blow job." Finn growled out, "I knew I should have followed you earlier Kurt I am so sorry I wasn't there"

Blaine's eyes went black for a moment but snapped out of it when Kurt cried. Mercedes stepped forward and asked Blaine if she could hug Kurt. Blaine allowed it and went and stood next to the boys.

"What is being done about it?"

"Well coach Sue has the school bugged so she caught on recorder and she and Mr Shue caught Karofsky. He is being charged with attempted rape, a judge will decide if to send him to jail or hand him over to Burt. My hope they hand him over to Burt."

"Does he know?"

"Yes we are to get Kurt back to our place he and your dad are going to meet us there."

Blaine walks back over to Kurt an lifts him into his arms. He nods to Wes and Jeff before following Finn and the others, Jeff looks at Wes and begins to jog back inside.


	6. Not a girl

Jeff made his way to Nick and David's class, while Wes made hoe Thad, Trent and Sebastian's class. Most of the teachers never questioned them when they had to leave because they always did all the homework and classwork. After they were all rounded up they made their way home.

-0-

Blaine carried Kurt into the living room, he didn't place him on the sofa but sat down with him on his lap. Both the new directions and the warblers were sitting or standing around. Burt walked through the door with Aaron and their betas. Kurt got out of Blaine's arms and rushed into his dad's.

"Daddy" Kurt said crying while hiding his head in Burt's chest.

"I know son" Burt gripped Kurt tighter and stared at Blaine. He could see Blaine torn, he wanted to comfort his mate but he knew Kurt needed his dad. "Blaine, until the judge decides Kurt will be going to Dalton with you."

"What you can't do that Kurt is apart of our pack not theirs" Rachel argues. "We can protect him."

"I know you could Rachel but after what happened to-day, Blaine is going to be overly protective. We thought it best send Kurt with Blaine temperately, Kurt wont be at Dalton to learn but to just be with Blaine." Burt said

" Why not them just stay off school?" Rachel asked.

"Blaine will want to assures his claim on Kurt" Aaron chimes in. "If they were to stay of school he would want to consummate his claim many time. Now we understand that you will do this when you are in your bedroom but when the other pack members are around that need gets slightly oppressed."

"I don't want my son pregnant yet"

"Burt but that doesn't work, look at me and Noah we didn't want to get pregnant right away. We used condoms but when the full moon rose our wolf's instincts over rid the human side. The blue moon is the only time that a male carrier can full pregnant and unless you plan on keeping Blaine and Kurt away from each other you will be a grandfather soon." Quinn said.

Everyone looked at her odd.

"So I have worn condom so I don't get Jeff pregnant when he can't get pregnant unless on a blue moon." Nick said causing Jeff to go red-faced. "When is the next Blue moon?"

"The blue moon only shows every 10 years, in 6 month the blue moon will rise."

"Then why haven't I got a sibling?" Rachel asks her dad's.

"Your father was in an accident that wont allow him to have any more pups." LeRoy explains.

"Guys we are going off subject" Blaine growls out. "And I am taking Kurt up stairs"

"Why?" Aaron asked not sure where his son was going with that statement.

"Kurt's is falling asleep."

All eyes turned to Burt and Kurt, Kurt's eyes was closed and he was breathing heavy. Blaine took Kurt off of Burt and swung him in his arms with ease.

"He is coming with me to Dalton, you don't have to listen to me but you do have to listen to Burt he is your overall alpha and he is doing what is best for his son. If you want to keep Kurt in danger then I wont class you as the good people I thought you all were." With that Blaine walked up stairs to his and Kurt's bed room.

-0-

Later that night Kurt had woken up in Blaine's arm. He knew that Finn must have told him what had happened and he must be disgusted. Kurt once again wiggle out of Blaine's hold and rushed down stairs he ignored the stares of his and Blaine's pack and set to work with ingredients.

Blaine came down half an hour later to find all the warblers staring into the kitchen while the most of the new directions were watching TV. Becoming curious he looked into the kitchen, Quinn was sitting at the kitchen table feeding Beth. That was not what shocked Blaine but every side was covered in cakes, cookies, biscuit and pastries. Kurt was covered in flour and icing-sugar while decorating a cake.

"What's Kurt doing?" he asks Quinn.

"Kurt is a stress-baker, nobody is able to break his focus."

Blaine walked over to Kurt, taking the butter knife from his hands.

"Baby, I think if you bake any more we are all going to be put in a sugar coma." Kurt ignored him while trying to get the butter knife back. "No Kurt let's go up stairs and watch some musicals?"

"No I want to finish baking"

"Baby you have"

The new directions stopped the film and came to watch the scene unfold.

"What if I don't want to watch some musical? What if I want to have sex?"

"After what happened today?"

"Yes, what if I want to see you in my head instead of him?"

"Baby"

"Don't baby me I am not a girl. I'm not some one that needs to be coddled."

"Just because I call you Baby doesn't make you a girl Kurt"

"Well apparently it does. I am an Alpha-Beta not just some mate. What if I want to be the dominate one for once oh but wait I can't because I am the 'wife'."

The on-lookers looked very shocked.

"I had the pack stork me to-day Coz they don't think I can take care of my self, even my dad treats me like I am is daughter instead of his son. I always have to be protected but I can protect my self. I know today didn't prove that but I am a man."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him up the stairs. Once the door was shut Blaine kissed Kurt.

"That was so hot" Blaine said in a husky voice. "You want to dominate me then do it."

"Blaine we haven't got any lube"

"Yes we have" Blaine opens his bedside table and fished out a bottle. "Fuck me Kurt."

Kurt whipped Blaine's t-shirt over his head and pushed his Pj bottoms down. Blaine led down on the bed naked and watched Kurt strip off. Kurt took the lube and coated his cock with it before lining it up with Blaine's anus. He bent over and kissed Blaine's lip before pushing into Blaine. Once they climaxed they lead on their bed Kurt curled in to Blaine side.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

They realised that was the first time they had said 'I love you' to each other.


	7. Kurt and Quinn sing

**(I'm using google translator so don't shoot me)**

Kurt earned some very confused and jealous stares as he walked down the halls of Dalton hand in hand with Blaine. Kurt found out that Blaine was very popular not only with other students but the teachers. He still felt more at ease here than at McKinley for the simple fact that he can kiss, hug and hold hands with his boyfriend without people bullying him.

Blaine pulled Kurt into the French classroom sitting next to Wes in his usual seat. Kurt couldn't see a spare chair, this had happened twice now. Kurt swore he saw a spare chair was there yesterday but today it has vanished. Kurt could see a smug looking guy at the back of the class with 3 other guys, the same guy that was hitting on Blaine yesterday. Kurt looked straight at the smug boy and sat down on Blaine's lap. This not only shocked the boy but Blaine as well.

"Hey Baby, what are you doing?" Blaine whispers.

"Mr Hummel, why are you sitting on Mr Anderson's lap?" the teacher asked walking into the room.

"Well the chair that I have used for the last couple of days has vanished."

"Ok but you can not sit on his lap for the lesson. This is the last lesson of the day why don't you go and wait for Mr Anderson in the senior common's?"

"Of course sir" Kurt kisses Blaine on the lips. "Rendez-vous plus tard, mon amour" (**See you later my love**)

"Kurt, don't know what that means" Blaine pouts.

" Eh bien, si vous écoutiez votre enseignant vous le savez, plus tard." (**Well if you listened to your teacher you would know, Later**.)

Kurt walked to the senior commons where he first heard Blaine sing. He giggled to himself at the memory, the song was very suggestive and now slightly erotic. He sat down at the small desk in there and completed his own course work. After about 20 minutes Kurt stood up and moved towards the piano. He sat down and began singing a song from on of his favourite non-musical film 'a walk to remember', yes it was a sad fill in the end but still a favourite.

"There's a song that inside of my soul

It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again

I'm awake in the infinite cold, but you sing to me over

And over and over again

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I know now you're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars

Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again

When it feels like my dreams are

So far, sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I know now you're my only hope

I give you my destiny, I'm giving you all of me

I want your symphony

Singing in all that I am at the top of my lungs

I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I know now you're my only hope

Oh"

Unknown to Kurt the warblers had come into the room a few lines into the song. They all stood in awe of him, they knew he could sing they just had never heard him sing. He sounded like an angel, Blaine was restraining himself so Kurt could finish the song. He really, really wanted to kiss him.

"Are you singing that for the competition?" Sebastian asked jolting Kurt and everyone out of their thoughts.

"Oh, Um," Kurt let out a chuckle then says gloomy. "It's the Rachel Berry show."

"Kurt you could seriously beat us single-handedly with that song with the emotions that you portrayed." Wes said while the rest nodded in agreement.

"Do you want me to leave for the warblers meeting?" Kurt asked.

"No we don't think you will blab to your team." David said sitting in one of the council member seats.

Everyone took their seats, Blaine pulled Kurt side ways on to his lap and nuzzled his head in Kurt's neck.

-0-

When they arrived home only Puck, Quinn and Beth were home. Quinn was cooking tonight with the help of puck. Well Quinn was cooking and Puck had his arms wrapped around Quinn's waist while kissing her neck. Beth was snoozing in a travel cot that was by the table. The little family had not noticed the boy arrive, even with their heighten sense of smell.

"Sing for me Quinny." Puck huskily whispered.

"Why?" Quinn asked giggling.

"Because I love it when you sing."

"Mmmm OK,

I don't want another heartbreak

I don't need another turn to cry, no

I don't want to learn the hard way

Baby hello, oh no, goodbye

But you got me like a rocket

Shooting straight across the sky

It' s the way you love me

It's a feeling like this

It's centrifugal motion

It's perpetual bliss

It's that pivotal moment

It's, ah, impossible

This kiss, this kiss

Unstoppable

This kiss, this kiss

Cinderella said to Snow White

"How does love get so off course

All I wanted was a white knight

With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse

Ride me off into the sunset

Baby I'm forever yours"

It's the way you love me

It's a feeling like this

It's centrifugal motion

It's perpetual bliss

It's that pivotal moment

It's, ah unthinkable

This kiss, this kiss

Unsinkable

This kiss, this kiss

You can kiss me in the moonlight

On the rooftop under the sky, oh

You can kiss me with the windows open

While the rain comes pouring inside, oh

Kiss me in sweet slow motion

Let's let everything slide

You got me floating

You got me flying

It's the way you love me

It's a feeling like this

It's centrifugal motion

It's perpetual bliss

It's that pivotal moment

It's (ah) subliminal

This kiss, this kiss

It's criminal

This kiss, this kiss

It's the way you love me baby

It's the way you love me, darlin'

It' s the way you love me

It's a feeling like this

It's centrifugal motion

It's perpetual bliss

It's that pivotal moment

It's (ah) subliminal

This kiss, this kiss

It's criminal

This kiss, this kiss

It's the way you love me baby

It's the way you love me darlin'"

"Mmmmm, so sexy" Puck said rocking his hips into her bottom.

"Noah! We cant..."

"Yes you can I will take over," Kurt says walking in to the room. "I will look after Beth as well."

"Thank you Kurt you are the best" Puck lifting Quinn over his shoulders and walked out of the kitchen.

"Why did you do that?" Nick asked. "It was their turn to cook."

"Well they are my family and I know that they would do the same for me"

Beth woke up and demanded attention, Kurt rushed to the 2 month old. Kurt is familiar with this cry, it wasn't the I'm hungry or need changing cry this was I want a cuddle cry. Kurt loved to cuddle with Beth and he loved that Puck and Quinn wanted him to be her godfather.

"Hey its OK, Uncle Kurt has you princess." Beth lead her head on Kurt's shoulder and went back to sleep.

Blaine looked at Kurt and Beth and he could see Kurt with their children and he couldn't wait.


	8. La la la la

It was the day of the competition and the hipsters had already preformed. Blaine and the Warblers stepped forward and began singing 'died in your arms tonight' then their final 70's and 80's inspired songs 'Bicycle Race'. Shortly after they had finished the new directions stood on the stage.

(Quinn=* Puck=# Finn=+ Rachel=! Kurt= Mercedes= % lead voices and back up \ and all $)

Quinn stood forward and began singing.

* Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick and think of you

* Caught up in circles, confusion is nothing new

* Flashback, warm nights

* Almost left behind

* Suitcase of memories

Puck stepped forward and circled Quinn.

# Time after sometimes you picture me,

# I'm walkin' too far ahead

# You're callin' to me, I can't hear what you've said

# Then you say, "go slow"

# I fall behind

# The second hand unwinds

They intertwined their hand as the rest of the new direction step forward.

*# If you're lost, you can look and you will find me

\ Time after time

*# If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting

\Time after time

*# If you're lost, you can look and you will find me

\Time after time

*# If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting

\ Time after time

* After my picture fades and darkness has turned to gray

* Watching through windows, you're wondering if I'm okay

* Secrets stolen

* From deep inside

* The drum beats out of time

*# If you're lost, you can look and you will find me

\ Time after time

*# If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting

\ Time after time

# You said, "go slow"

# I fall behind

# The second hand unwinds

*#If you're lost, you can look and you will find me

\ Time after time

*# If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting

\ Time after time

*# If you're lost, you can look and you will find me

\ Time after time

*# If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting

\ Time after time

$ Time after time

$ Time after time

$ Time after time

$ Time after time

$ Time after time

$ Time after time

$ Time after time

$ Time after time

The group got in to position for the next song.

+ Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time

+ I feel alive and the world it's turning inside out Yeah!

+ I'm floating around in ecstasy

+ So don't stop me now don't stop me

+ 'Cause I'm having a good time having a good time

! I'm a shooting star leaping through the skies

! Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity

! I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva

! I'm gonna go go go

! There's no stopping me

# I'm burning through the sky yeah!

# Two hundred degrees

# That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit

# I'm trav'ling at the speed of light

# I wanna make a supersonic man out of you

\ Don't stop me now

\ I'm having such a good time

\ I'm having a ball

\ Don't stop me now

\ If you wanna have a good time

\ Just give me a call

$ Don't stop me now ('cause I'm having a good time)

$ Don't stop me now (yes I'm having a good time)

$ I don't want to stop at all... yeah!

I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars

On a collision course

I am a satellite I'm out of control

I am a sex machine ready to reload

Like an atom bomb about to

Oh oh oh oh oh explode

* I'm burning through the sky Yeah!

* Two hundred degrees

* That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit

* I'm trav'ling at the speed of light

* I wanna make a supersonic woman of you

$ Don't stop me

$ Don't stop me

$ Don't stop me

$ Hey hey hey!

$ Don't stop me

$ Don't stop me

$ Ooh ooh ooh (I like it)

$ Don't stop me

$ Don't stop me

$ Have a good time, good time

$ Don't stop me

$ Don't stop me

Ooh ooh alright

% Ooh I'm burning through the sky yeah!

% Two hundred degrees

% That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit

% I'm trav'ling at the speed of light

% I wanna make a supersonic man out of you

$ Don't stop me now

$ I'm having such a good time

$ I'm having a ball

$ Don't stop me now

$ If you wanna have a good time

$ Just give me a call

\ Don't stop me now ('cause I'm having a good time)

\ Don't stop me now (yes I'm having a good time)

\ I don't wanna stop at all

$ La la la la laaaa

$ La la la la

$ La la laa laa laa laaa

$ La la laa la la la la la laaa hey!...

The audience was up on their feet as soon as the music stopped. While waiting for the judges decided Kurt wrapped himself around Blaine. Soon it was time for the verdict and all three groups stood on stage.

"In 3rd place is The Hipsters"

"and is 1st place...,...,...it's a tie. We will be seeing the Warblers and new directions very soon."


	9. Worried

The blue moon was a day away and Burt was not happy, he knew by the end of the of the night he was going to be a grandfather. Carol had tried to calm him down enough to go and talk to Kurt and Blaine. So here he was walking into the study of the heir packs house.

"Kurt, Blaine can you come down stairs please." Burt called up the stairs.

Five minutes later two very flushed teenagers rushed down the stairs. Burt ignored it and walked back out the door with Kurt and Blaine following. He led them to the lake and sat down on a large rock.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Kurt asked trying to read Burt's face.

"I will be honest with you two and mind my language but I am shitting my self about you having a baby."

"But dad you knew this was going to happen, why are you telling us now?"

"First Kurt you know that you will be home schooled once you start showing."

"I figured," Kurt said with a soft smile. " I don't think human would handle it so well."

"Second either Carol or Darcy will be looking after the baby when you both go back to school. It will be safer for you and the baby."

"Dad we know Blaine and I have already talked about this. I will be hard for me but I know. If it gets to hard to be away from the baby I will stay home schooled. Now what's the third thing?"

"Third thing?"

"You worried about being a grandfather, aren't you Mr Hummel?" Blaine inputs.

"Yes Blaine I am" Burt let out a nervous laugh.

"My father's worried also, this will be his first grandchild also. My older brother has not found his mate yet, Mama and I haven't even reminded him of Lillie. I'm glad she is only two so its not happing for a long time."

-0-

Kurt smiled as he walked into a fairy tale style diner, he was meeting Darcy and Lillie Anderson. Lillie loved Kurt and often stole his attention from Blaine. Lillie was a diva with black curls and cute as a button.

"Hello Mrs Anderson, Little Lillie." Kurt smiled as the two women in his mate's life smile at him.

"Kurtie you dress up?" Lillie asked handing him a tiara.

Kurt put it on and kissed the little girl on the forehead.

"So are you nervous for your first blue moon as a mated couple?" Darcy asked while cutting up Lillie's food.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a little sad when I have to stop going to school but I understand why." Kurt said cutting into his own food.

"My uncle was a beta to an alpha male, he like the berry's was in an accident after their second child Rose."

"You mean Rose Smythe, Sebastian's Mom?"

"Yeah" Darcy smiled. "Sebastian is our cousin, I worry for him some times. He rarely talks to anyone out side our group. See if you hadn't 'spied' on the warblers my son wouldn't of found you, his mate."

"Your afraid that he wont find anyone" Kurt asked

"Yes"

"Well if I can find mine, I'm sure that Sebastian can find his."

-0-

The morning of the blue moon was a hectic morning, everyone preparing for the transformation. Jasmine and Kim, who were David and Wes's mates, were busy with talking with their previous pack. Some of their friends were coming into the neutral territory. Their old pack was an odd pack, it consisted of 6 orphans and that was including themselves.

As the morning turned into the afternoon the four remaining orphans turned up. They came in the wolf forms and Sebastian and Santana became mesmerised by twin wolves. Once sifted back into their human forms it became known that Sebastian and the male were mates as were Santana and the female. They went in different directions and mated.

The two remaining wolves shifted and introduced themselves. The tall blonde male introduced himself as Adam and the brunette female as Rosa his mate. They told them that the twins were called William and Leila.

Everyone from both the Lima and the Westville pack gathered on the field as the sun set. It was the first time since before the curse the pack transformed together.


End file.
